


Strong Interaction and Weak Force

by crowind



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowind/pseuds/crowind
Summary: On the guitarists of Roselia, as seen through Ran's eyes.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Strong Interaction and Weak Force

Himari was a whirlwind of business about the court. She wasn't the club president, but the seniors seemed to prefer watching her do everything from checking the equipments and pepping up the underclassmen, up to picking up their guests from Hanajo. Lisa stopped her before she could undertake the last one. 

"I'll get them. Ran, do you want to come with?" 

Startled, Ran first looked at Himari, but Himari was already deep into another conversation with one of the older girls, her arms a pair of windmills. She followed Lisa with gratitude. Ran had come with Himari on a whim — and because Himari's puppy dog eyes were truly pitiful — but as a non-club member she could only awkwardly stand off to one side. Lisa seemed to have noticed, but of course she would. 

Kindly, as though she was actually interested in talking to Ran and not only pitying her, Lisa said, "So how about it? Joining a new club in your last year's a bit unorthodox, but the tennis club's pretty all right. And you'll have Himari, and Himari'll have a friend from the same grade." 

"Uh, no," Ran said quickly. "I just… have nothing better to do. And Himari was disappointed, I guess, everyone else are doing their own thing today." 

Lisa's lips quirked, a siign of incoming teasing that Ran somehow recognized despite their short acquaintance, so she quickly asked if they knew the people who were coming. Because Himari seemed more… Himari-ish than usual. "Just Misaki, I think. That I also know, anyway. And Eve, if she could make it. Himari, though, Himari's probably fired up because it's a farewell match for the third-years of both schools. She's a good kid, just…" 

"Himari?" With anyone else it would've felt like talking behind her back. With Lisa it was half commiserating and half boasting. Ran thought she was starting to understand Himari's adoration of their senior. 

The Hanajo contingent waited by the gates, gawking at Haneoka's buildings. Eve spotted Ran first and made windmills that could rival Himari. She nudged Misaki, who greeted them both more reservedly. Ran stiffly returned the honor. But it was their third member who got all of Lisa's attention. 

"Sayo!" Lisa's grin could've split her face. She seemed to make a great effort not to run over. "I didn't know you were also in the tennis club." 

Hikawa Sayo. Hina's scarier older twin sister. Yukina's black knight, or so went Ran's initial impression following their clash in the early days of the Girls Band Party. Tomoe had agreed, but lately Tomoe had also started calling her 'Sayo-san', and gone all the way to Hanajo to invite her (and Misaki and Arisa) to a festival in person. So maybe she'd changed. 

Maybe. Something of the look in Sayo's eyes reminded her of that strong first impression, the sharp, uncompromising look she graced Lisa with. Outwardly Sayo was calm. She said, "Imai-san. No, I'm not part of the tennis club. I was asked to substitute for a member who had gotten into an accident." 

"Reliable as ever, eh," Lisa said. A stranger might've thought she was impressed, except the hand on her hip seemed more provocative. "But why didn't you tell me we'd be facing each other?" 

Sayo tilted her head, lips pulling back to reveal a flash of teeth. In another person it would've been a smile, but who knew with Sayo. "I wanted to see your expression. This opportunity doesn't come often, does it? On stage we always stand back to back; you will forgive me for looking forward to come at you face to face." 

Grinning and baring her fangs, more alive than she'd been all day, Lisa said, "If that's the way you want it. May the best woman win. Though, fair warning, I'm not gonna hold back on you, newbie to the court or not." 

"How odd, I was about to say the same." Sayo wasn't smiling, but she drew herself tall, a bowstring drawn taut, her extended hand an arrow. "Give me your best shot, o ghost member of the club." 

Lisa pumped her arm as fiercely as Sayo tried to crush her palm, from the look of it. And then Lisa beckoned Sayo inside, leaving the three underclassmen standing. 

"Sure feels like we've just witnessed something out of the movies," Misaki said dryly. 

Eve nodded. "Like a dragon and a tiger facing off!" 

"That's Roselia for you. Competitive against their own comrades." 

Was it? Ran had dealt with Yukina and her pride, so sublime it couldn't suffer the mundaneness. It'd driven Ran crazy, and Yukina had effortlessly, thoughtlessly used Ran's pride to further herself. Back to back, face to face, maybe it was all the same to Sayo. Or so Ran would've thought if her opponent wasn't Lisa. 

"Maybe it's because they had each other's back that they could go full frontal assault on each other," she said. As Misaki and Eve looked at her, dubious and curious respectively, she mumbled, "It's, you know, Roselia. It just seems like them." 

At the very least, Ran knew today's tennis meet wouldn't be boring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not going to continue this one, but I liked this scene too much to keep it on twitter.


End file.
